kamenrideramazonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Haruka Mizusawa
is one of the main protagonists of the 2016 net series Kamen Rider Amazons. He uses the Amazons Driver to become who also is called by Nanaha Izumi. http://www.superhero-year.com/amazons/ History TBA Personality Haruka is meek, shy, friendly and kind. As someone who dislikes fighting and not wishing to hurt anyone, he has a hard time coming to terms with himself as an Amazon, as well as his inner blood-lust and violent tendencies when transformed. He desperately clings to his humanity and has a serious identity crisis. As such, his performance in the battlefield is unstable and unreliable, leading the Amazon hunters to refuse having him in their fold. However, after hearing about the origins of Amazon cells and Jin's goal of killing every Amazon out there, including benign ones, which he strongly disagrees, he resolves to instead make use of his powers to protect others and hunt whoever he has to hunt, Amazon or otherwise. With his motives made clear, he finally gains acceptance by the Amazon hunters. Abilities Being bedridden until two years ago and technically under house arrest since, Haruka, in his human form, has been unable to develop noteworthy skills of any kind. His latent abilities are expressed in his transformed Amazon state. As a third generation Amazon, Haruka's combat potential in his transformed state supposedly vastly exceeds all other Amazons. However, these abilities are hampered by a lot of factors, including his identity crisis, reluctance to fight, and lack of honed fighting skills. As such, his performance on the battlefield is highly unstable and unreliable, being so weak that he gets overpowered by low class Amazons easily at times; while sporting unexpected abilities, such as having more than a dozen massive spikes protruding out of his body to impale everything nearby, or becoming a killing machine capable of killing multiple Amazons quickly in a frenzy, at other times. His heightened, frenzied combat abilities usually comes at the cost of being unable to distinguish friend from foe, leading him to easily hurt anyone near him. Due to severe lack of training in human fighting arts and control of his inner blood lust and violent tendencies, his moves are raw, bestial and crude, overpowering his opponents solely by sheer brute force and endurance. Despite so, he has shown proficiency in use of weapons provided by his Amazons Driver. Forms - Amazon Omega= Amazon Omega *'Height': 188.0 cm. *'Weight': 92.8 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 21.0 t. *'Kicking power': 27.0 t Using the Amazon Driver allows Amazon Omega to transform into this sleeker and more humanoid-like form. This form is Amazon Omega's default form and allows Haruka to be fully in control of himself. Anatomy: * : Sensor Antenna. Able to detect noise and enemy presence in the surroundings. Omega's can amplify brain waves to summon Jungleder. * : Able to change focus at will and catch target 1k meter away even if they are in high speed. * : Moderate tightening skin that wraps around the body with flexability to enhance joints and muscles movements, and provides astounding physical abilities. It will also harden itself due to situations, to prevent damage from enemies. * : Omega's chest. With Amazon Driver's influence Amazonz cells harden themselves to protect the core inside by cancelling off almost all damages. It can also absorb heat and wind from the surrounding and convert them to stock energy. * : Arm cutter that can cut through everything. Single punch can crack at 70m thick bedrock. * : * : Boot cutter that can cut through everything. Single kick can crack a 90m thick bedrock. Finishers: *'Violent Punish:' Amazon Omega uses the blades on his arms to cut the enemy in half *'Violent Break:' Omega uses the Battler Grip as a spear to impale his opponent. Alternatively, he can use the Battler Grip as whip to pull the enemy towards him and cut them in half with his arm blades. Hw can also perform a downward slash with the Battler Grip in its sickle mode *'Violent Strike:' Amazon Omega jumps up in the air and drop kicks the enemy *'''Violent }} Equipment Devices *Amazons Driver *Amazonz Register Vehicles *Junglaider Behind the scenes Portrayal Haruka Mizusawa is portrayed by . As Amazon Omega, he is portrayed by suit actor . Notes *It is very interesting that the Rider's name, Omega, also shared the same pronounciation with the Japanese phase , especially since Omega's eyes are larger than the original Amazon Rider's. *Amazon Omega's color scheme is based on the original Kamen Rider Amazon. *Amazon Omega's Helmet in Driver-less form is similar to that of Amazon Alpha's. References Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Amazon Riders Category:Amazonz Category:Lizard Monsters